


Strange days

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл из трёх последовательных текстов: два крэковых драббла и одна мини-драма.<br/>У каждой части будет своё описание, но в общем и целом: ребята жгут, это аушка, где Kingsman – рок-группа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spy in the house of love

**Author's Note:**

> Тексты написаны по заданиям на второй тур райтерского вызова Кингсмен.  
> Эггси и Ли не связаны здесь кровным родством, Эггси немногим младше всех остальных.  
> Подробности в комментариях к каждой части.
> 
> Часть 1:  
> Задание: Если ты вспомнишь.  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: юмор, общий, AU  
> Герои/Пейринг: Гарри Харт, Мерлин, Персиваль, Ли, Джеймс Спенсер  
> Аннотация: «Гарри, что за порно-проповедь я сейчас услышал?»  
> Предупреждения: Рок-группа!AU, анахронизмы, сомнительное чувство юмора автора.  
> Комментарий автора: Первый текст из цикла на эту тему. Песня, которую поёт Гарри – «Spy», спетая The Doors. В юном Гарри отчётливо угадывается что-то от Джима Моррисона. Как минимум талант к облизыванию микрофона.

**Год первый**

– «Джеймс и лепреконы».

– Нет.

– «Игрушки Мерлина».

– Нет.

– Тогда «Джеймс и лепреконы».

– Нет.

– Но почему?!

– Потому что мы играем рок, а не рэгги.

– У Перси есть пара мелодий с ароматом свежескошенной травы.

– Твои метафоры как всегда поражают воображение.

– Правда, тебе нравится?

– Нет.

– Мерлин!..

В этот момент Ли практически влетел в самого Джима, даруя Мерлину отсрочку от долгой и, вероятно, крайне занимательной лекции о том, почему группу нужно назвать именем Спенсера. И о горшочках с золотом, судя по всему. И о радугах. Особенно о них.

За Ли в гараж чинно прошествовал Гарри, и пока двое самых громких людей не только в этом помещении, но и, кажется, во всём квартале, шутя боролись, отправился к нависшему над блокнотом Мерлину. Тот поднял взгляд лишь когда в его поле зрения появились начищенные до блеска оксфорды. Он медленно запрокинул голову, лениво оглядывая бесконечные ноги, но к сияющей улыбке Харта жизнь его подготовить не успела никак. Захотелось прикрыть глаза ладонью, чтобы можно было рассмотреть хоть что-то ещё.

– Ну, как всё прошло?

– Ли устроил форменный спектакль перед профессором Джонсом и, как ни странно, преуспел. Я думаю, если бы он пошёл в академию драматического искусства, это было бы более правильным выбором, чем английская литература, знаешь ли…

– …но тогда вы бы не познакомились.

– Верно. Так что, пожалуй, пусть устраивает спектакли на концертах.

Мерлин хмыкнул и провёл черту под списком разномастных названий.

– Могу я?.. – Гарри протянул ладонь к исписанным листам и Мерлин поднял руки в знак согласия.

– «Биг Бэнд»… «Акулий плавник»? Господи боже… «Джеймс и...»

Мерлин аккуратно выдернул блокнот из расслабленных пальцев и криво усмехнулся:

– Музыкант, медик и клоун, который на самом деле инженер. Чего ты ждал? Это вы у нас мастера слова, фехтующие перьевыми ручками, покачиваясь на волнах двойных рифм…

– …да ты поэт! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Не прибедняйся, молю.

– Тебе нужно переодеться, в костюме ты выглядишь здесь неприлично строгим.

– Ли тоже в костюме.

– Да, но он пытается придушить Джеймса своим галстуком. Никак не тянет на аристократизм.

– Туше.

– На языке простых людей это звучит как «Уел».

К тому моменту, как Гарри вернулся, одетый в простую рубашку и джинсы и всё равно похожий на образец стиля, но никак не на музыканта новой волны, Ли и Джеймс уже отцепились друг от друга и начали доставать Персиваля, который последние три часа тихо сочинял новую мелодию.

– Почему ты не защищаешь брата от этих оболтусов?

– Он вырос и сам может с ними разобраться. Ему просто лень, не обольщайся.

Как раз на этих словах Перси, мрачно глядя на Джима, начал играть реквием, и немеркнущая улыбка Спенсера слегка потускнела. Ли только расхохотался.

– Итак, джентльмены, – Гарри отвернулся от Мерлина и сцепил руки за спиной. – Давайте репетировать.

Балаган, который развернулся в стенах ангара, преобразился по этой команде. Персиваль, конечно, так и остался за клавинетом, Ли расчехлил гитару и сел проверять настройку, Джеймс сел за барабаны, а Гарри встал к микрофону. Мерлин остался сидеть и спустя пять минут возни перед установкой устало обронил:

– Спенсер, я буду премного благодарен, если ты поскорее вспомнишь, каким концом держат палочки, и мы сможем начать.

– Почему «мы»? Ты всё равно ничего не делаешь, – возмутился тот, тут же сникая. – Извини, извини, я не прав.

Гарри не дал ему ответить, нервно дёрнув плечом и спрашивая:

– Все готовы?

Вместо ответа Джим начал отсчёт – ровно три удара до начала. До начала чего-то невообразимого. Мерлин всегда удивлялся тому, как, казалось, само пространство преображалось вокруг этих людей. Такие разные, объединённые разве что любовью к музыке и бунтом в качестве вероисповедания, они должны были стать великими. Не могли не. Ему же оставалось только помогать им и направлять. Мерлин перечеркнул перечень потенциальных названий и отложил блокнот. Харт тем временем увлёкся: едва ли не касаясь губами микрофона, он смотрел в пол, покачиваясь отрешённо.

– I'm a spy in the house of love, I know the dream that you're dreamin' of…

Так могла бы качаться змея, погружающая жертву в транс. Мерлин смотрел заворожённо, и даже когда последние аккорды стихли, оказался не в силах что-либо сказать: звучание инструментов и голос – всё вместе сбивало с толку, делая рассеянным и заставляя забыть о конструктивности.

Первым, конечно, вернулось чувство юмора, опасно близкое к клиническому сарказму.

– Гарри, что за порно-проповедь я сейчас услышал?

Тот, зная, что это и есть лучшая похвала, которую от Мерлина можно было услышать, улыбнулся, глядя прямо на него.

– Так что с названием? – подал голос Джеймс, игнорируя риторические вопросы.

Харт прошёл вперёд и упал на старенький пропылённый диван, закидывая длиннющие ноги на подлокотник.

– Предлагаю назваться «Kingsman».

– Это ещё почему?

– Ну смотри, у нас уже есть Мерлин и Персиваль. Мы можем взять себе имена рыцарей из легенды, как сценические псевдонимы, но «Круглый стол» или «Люди Артура» звучит тупо.

– А назваться прислугой, значит, в самый раз? – снова ляпнул Джим.

– Ты можешь поспорить с тем, что музыканты в той или иной степени служат слушателям?

Спенсер, может, и не был согласен, но спорить с ним было себе дороже, так что он решил перевести тему, что, впрочем, удалось ему не слишком изящно. До нарочитой небрежности, сквозящей даже в позе валяющегося на диване Харта, ему было далеко.

– А почему его все зовут Мерлином, кстати?

Гарри усмехнулся и вкрадчиво, но достаточно громко прошептал, так, чтобы все точно услышали:

– Потому что он пишет волшебные тексты.

– Да? А почему я никогда их не видел?

– Кто виноват, что он пишет, только напившись до положения риз, а потом прячет всё, что написал?

– Гарри Харт, соблюдайте баланс между джентльменом и мстительной стервой!..

Начинался шестьдесят пятый год.


	2. A story of rum and mystics and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: Запонки. Сабля. Рассвет.   
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: юмор, общий, AU  
> Герои/Пейринг: Гарри Харт, Мерлин, Персиваль, Ли, Джеймс Спенсер  
> Аннотация: «Ты незаменим, Мерлин, ты в курсе?»  
> Предупреждения: Рок-группа!AU, анахронизмы, всё ещё сомнительное чувство юмора автора.  
> Комментарий автора: Второй текст из цикла на эту тему. Название – аллюзия на песню The Doors «Whiskey, mystics and men».

**Год второй**

– Это что?

Мерлин скептически уставился на Гарри поверх очков в ожидании ответа.

– Брюки.

– Я вижу. Ты в этом на сцену собрался выйти?

– Что тебя смущает?

– То, что это выглядит так, будто ты обмотал ноги влажной картой звёздного неба?

– В этом весь смысл.

– Гарри. Ты проверяешь нервы своих фанатов на прочность? У тебя есть вкус, я знаю, я отбиваюсь от него который год.

– К слову, твоя клетчатая куртка действительно выглядит пошло.

– Серьёзно? Это мне говорит человек, который не только выпускается на винилах, но теперь ещё и ходит в виниле?

– Каламбуры тоже не твоя сильная сторона.

– Гарри.

– Мерлин?

– Если ты попробуешь явиться в этом перед толпой, я тебя сам раздену, клянусь.

– Мерлин, ты же понимаешь, что это не мотивирует меня проявлять самостоятельность в данном вопросе?

Тот раздражённо сгрёб со стола план зала, в котором группе предстояло выступать через неделю, но встать Гарри ему не дал, надавив на плечи ладонями и вжимая обратно в кресло.

– Брось, Мерлин. Я же просто шучу.

– Тебе лишь бы пошутить.

– Не ворчи.

– Переоденься.

– Возьми перерыв и помоги мне подобрать другую одежду.

– Я не могу взять перерыв у самого себя.

– Ты можешь, в этом и смысл.

Мерлин задумался на несколько секунд.

– Хорошо. Ладно. При одном условии.

– Я слушаю?

– Слезь. С моего. Стола.

Гарри, которому для того чтобы не дать ястребу покинуть гнездо пришлось практически запрыгнуть на устланного бумагами и планами дубового монстра, расхохотался и скатился, едва не задевая чернильницу. За его смех многое хотелось простить, но Мерлин не дал себе поблажек, сворачивая листы в подобие бумажной дубинки и грозно потрясая своим страшным импровизированным оружием.

– Брюки. Идём искать тебе другие брюки.

Харт насмешливо щёлкнул каблуками, выпрямляясь на манер немецкого аристократа, но Мерлин лишь закатил глаза, проходя мимо и бормоча себе под нос:

– Твою мать, ещё только костюмером я тебе не был…

– Вот видишь. Агент, администратор, бэк-вокалист, текстовик по праздникам, ещё и костюмер… Ты незаменим, Мерлин, ты в курсе?

Гарри догнал его в два широких шага и закинул руку на плечи, улыбаясь и запрокидывая голову так, чтобы только незаметно подошедший к столу Персиваль мог прочитать по его губам:

– _У вас есть пятнадцать минут_.

Тот кивнул в ответ с такой зверской сосредоточенностью на лице, что Харт рассмеялся уже вполне искренне, уводя Мерлина с будущего места преступления.

***

– Сабля это плохая идея.

– Я мечтал стать пиратом в детстве, я рассказывал?

– Ты мечтал стать шпионом, врачом, ковбоем и дрессировщиком тигров, про пиратов речи не было.

– Просто когда мы говорили об этом в последний раз, я ещё не потерял надежду.

– О, ну сейчас-то ты видимо в отчаянии.

– Конечно, я в отчаянии! Ты же не даёшь мне выйти на сцену с саблей!

– А что, пластмассовая сабля это не дурновкусие?

– Ты прав, мне надо срочно найти настоящую.

– Ну-ка стой!

Мерлин ухватил Гарри за манжету, пытаясь удержать. Запонка глухо стукнулась об пол и укатилась куда-то под шкаф. Тот с плохо скрываемым ликованием всплеснул руками и опустился на колени, намереваясь её отыскать. Мерлин бессильно закрыл лицо ладонями и отвернулся к кровати, на которой были разложены несколько пар брюк.

– Вот эти, – лаконично сообщил он, протягивая победно сжимающему добычу Гарри простые чёрные джинсы.

– Отлично. Твоя взяла. Я буду прекрасен, как рассвет. Пойдём!

– Нет, никуда мы не пойдём, пока ты не переоденешься!

Харт закатил глаза и потянулся к ремню.

– О, нет-нет-нет. Без меня, я подожду тебя в гостиной.

Мерлин под насмешливое фырканье, нетерпеливое бряцанье пряжкой и шорох ткани вышел из спальни, отправляясь прямо к лестнице. Внизу было странно темно, так что спускаться пришлось на ощупь. Едва он сделал шаг с последней ступеньки, свет загорелся, ослепляя на мгновение, а дополнил картину дружный выкрик:

– СЮРПРИ-И-ИЗ!

Ли и Джеймс налетели на него с двух сторон, стискивая в объятиях, и даже Перси довольно улыбался, хотя и пронёс свою сдержанную любовь через гостиную весьма чинно. Его поздравления звучали как отчёт, но Мерлин знал его всю жизнь и легко отличал холодность от самоконтроля. Поддаваясь силе момента, он сам обнял младшего брата, и тот тихо рассмеялся ему в плечо, глядя при этом поверх него на лестницу:

– Опять опаздываете, Галахад.

– Конечно! Наш контрол-фрик не выпускал меня без смены образа.

– Правильно-правильно! – отозвался Ли. – Если бы ты не был моим другом, я бы их сам с тебя стянул.

– Да вы все сговорились, джентльмены!

– Верно. Никаких бумажек сегодня, Мерлин, мы идём отмечать твой день рождения, и видит бог, пока мы не напоим тебя до пары новых текстов, не отстанем.

В кои-то веки сопротивляться не хотелось вовсе, так что когда они шумно выкатились на улицу, он лишь улыбался. Ли, Джеймс и Гарри громко спорили о том, в каком порядке бары должны быть выстроены на пути их следования, Персиваль смотрел в ночное небо и шагал, не глядя под ноги. Мерлин легко касался его локтя, когда на пути возникала преграда, и всё было так спокойно и хорошо, правильно, _идеально_ , что осознание легло в голову легко и изящно.

Это не просто группа. Это его семья, лучшие в мире люди.

И они стоили каждой бессонной ночи перед концертом, каждого скандала с журналистами или владельцами площадок, каждого иска и всех нервов, на это потраченных.

Мерлин рассмеялся:

– Гарри, главное, чтобы там, куда мы идём, был ром. Или хотя бы сундук мертвеца.

– Засранец, – лениво отозвался тот, – из тебя вышел бы отличный пиратский попугай.

– Пиа-а-астры!

Очередной взрыв хохота грел лучше, чем капитан Морган.


	3. Five to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: Учитель на замену.  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: драма, общий, AU  
> Герои/Пейринг: Гарри Харт, Мерлин, Персиваль, Ли Анвин, Джеймс Спенсер, Эггси, Чарли пробежал мимо  
> Аннотация: "Гарри, скажите честно, стало ли труднее выбивать площадки для концертов после ареста Анвина?"  
> Предупреждения: Рок-группа!AU, анахронизмы, внезапная драма после крэков, Ли и Эггси не связаны никаким родством, Эггси младше остальных всего на несколько лет, Чарли примерно того же возраста.  
> Комментарий автора: Третий, завершающий текст из цикла на эту тему. Название из одноимённой песни группы The Doors.

**Год третий**

Гарри возлежал. Иначе назвать этот процесс не повернулся бы ни один язык: он распластался по сцене, скрестив бесконечные ноги и раскинув руки, головой в центре круга света. Ни дать ни взять молодой Иисус. Перси тихо перебирал клавиши: мелодия ненавязчиво лилась по залу, погружая в дрёму и обещая покой. Накануне концерта всё и всем было отчаянно лень.

Гарри даже не пошевелился, услышав мягкие шаги. Мерлин навис над ним строгим изваянием с папкой в руках. Так он простоял несколько минут, пока Харт не произнёс лениво:

– Ты загораживаешь мне солнце.

– Это не солнце. – Мерлин помолчал и добавил: – А ты не Диоген и вообще не философ.

– Я мог бы быть!.. – драматично воскликнул Гарри.

Мерлин со стоном сдавил виски пальцами.

– Не начинай.

– Просто дай мне ещё полчаса и я буду в норме.

– У нас нет получаса, вам надо репетировать.

– Ли и Джима всё равно пока нет.

– Об этом я с ними поговорю.

– Мерлин…

Начало многообещающей дискуссии прервал тяжёлый топот за дверьми зала, затем грохот самих дверей, после чего в проём влетел Джеймс. Он практически запрыгнул на сцену, подбегая к Мерлину и Гарри и замирая лишь едва не наступив последнему на руку, упираясь ладонями в колени и пытаясь перевести дух. Встревоженный Перси оставил инструмент и замкнул импровизированный круг, в то время как Харт торопливо поднимался на ноги. Чувство тревоги затопило всех без остатка. Не давая себе толком отдышаться, Джеймс захлебнулся словами – его и подгонять не надо было, всем было понятно, что стряслось что-то действительно серьёзное.

– Ли… Ли арестовали.

Гарри осторожно накрыл ладонью подрагивающее плечо. Мерлин напряжённо выдохнул, до побелевших костяшек сжимая свою несчастную папку.

– Джеймс?.. – спросил он, выкладывая все непрозвучавшие вопросы в одну лишь интонацию.

– Да, – ответил тот так тихо, что едва ли кто-то вне их узкого круга мог бы услышать его. Короткое слово само по себе прозвучало как оглашение приговора.

***

Концерт, конечно же, отменили – и несколько следующих тоже.

Журналистов в зале суда было слишком много, хотя едва ли Гарри спокойно отнёсся даже к одному или двум стервятникам мира прессы. За родителями Ли неотступно следовал Персиваль – его мягкие интонации и непрошибаемое спокойствие оказывали почти гипнотический эффект даже на старых друзей, казалось бы, привычных к власти его голоса, так что эту миссию поручили ему.

Все, кроме журналистов, сторонились их, но это едва ли могло хоть одного из них задеть. Перед судом они надели лучшие свои сценические костюмы – самые яркие и броские, так что даже те, кто не имел ещё особого представления о «Kingsman», видели в них опасную для общества заразу.

На одну особенно брезгливо смотрящую на них даму Джим щёлкнул зубами. Злой азарт заставил их сесть в самом центре передней скамьи.

Предпочтения Ли не были секретом ни для кого из них, и даже нельзя было сказать, что такой поворот событий стал неожиданностью. Дотошный журналист, простая неосторожность – и принцип домино разрушил всё до основания.

Ли предложили выбрать между заключением и гормональной терапией. То, что он предпочёл оказаться за решёткой, также никого не удивило. Начались трудные времена.

Не главным, но весьма значительным затруднением оказалось то, что Гарри отказывался искать Ли замену.

– Гарри, нам нужен гитарист.

– Я играю.

– При всём уважении, Гарри, нам нужен _хороший_ гитарист.

– Ли скоро выпустят.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

– Мерлин, перестань, – тихий голос Персиваля странным образом сразу привлекал к нему внимание, заставляя вслушиваться в то, что он говорит, – представь свои действия, если бы на месте Ли был я.

Мерлин замолчал, и хотя его неодобрение практически сгущалось в воздухе, больше он давить на Гарри не пытался. Сам Харт потускнел, и дело было уже не столько в заключении Ли, сколько в самом факте отсутствия свободы – в своих песнях он постулировал именно её наивысшую ценность.

К тому же он начал избегать журналистов, словно объявляя им холодную войну. Иногда один или два самых дотошных всё же добирались до него, но он не отвечал на вопросы, предпочитая перекладывать это на друзей.

Если раньше Ли и Джеймс вдвоём превращали любое событие в праздник, то теперь один Спенсер просто не справлялся.

Так прошёл почти год, и хотя всё шло своим чередом: песни писались, концерты с прежней частотой гремели в разных городах, но не хватало той искры, которая в своё время вызвала взрыв, возносящий «Kingsman» на вершины популярности.

После одного такого по инерции отыгранного концерта на группу налетели журналисты. Гарри механически помахивал ладонью, показывая, что от него ответов не будет, когда один особенно настырный тип едва ли не ткнул ему микрофоном в лицо.

– Чарльз Хескет, «The Sun». Скажите, в каких отношениях вы состояли с Ли Анвином?

Гарри опешил от такой наглости и молча отвернулся от настырного паренька в ярком свитере, но тот, очевидно, не сдавался просто так.

– Мистер Харт! Почему вы никого не берёте на место Ли? Мистер Харт?

Он раздражённо сжал кулаки, продолжая отворачиваться от скачущего вокруг него журналиста, но тот всё время оказывался у него перед глазами, не давая пройти.

– Гарри, скажите честно, стало ли труднее выбивать площадки для концертов после ареста Анвина? – на этом вопросе Хескет красноречиво двинул бровями, и Гарри не выдержал.

Пожалуй, он вложил в удар всю свою ненависть к жёлтой прессе, которая скопилась за это время: когда его кулак с приятным хрустом встретился с лицом Чарли, это ощущалось так, будто он наконец дал в морду каждому приставучему журналисту. И особенно тому папарацци, из-за которого за решётку угодил Ли.

Оставалась только одна маленькая проблема: теперь Гарри ждал не вечер с друзьями, а полицейский участок.

Всё, впрочем, нивелировалось тем, какое чувство удовлетворения разлилось по его телу от ноющих костяшек правой руки.

В участке он, строго говоря, пробыл недолго: оказалось, что журналиста погладили по лицу далеко не в первый раз, и хотя тот возмущался более чем громко – на его холёной физиономии расцветал потрясающий фиолетовый кровоподтёк – Мерлин отправился с ними и сразу внёс залог. Он даже не стал читать нотаций, лишь бросал на Гарри понимающие взгляды.

Возможно, тому почудилось, но в этих взглядах были также и одобрение, и, кажется, даже намёк на радость.

Действительно, такая живая реакция – впервые за долгое время.

Когда они уже отправились к выходу, застали совершенно нелепую картину: какого-то мальчишку не могли оторвать от гитары. Он отказывался отправляться в камеру без неё, и хотя она была весьма потрёпана: щербинки, полосы, разномастные струны – Гарри понимал его. Он бы тоже не оставил свой инструмент полицейским. Остро кольнуло жалостью – у самого Гарри были друзья, тот же Мерлин не оставил бы его одного и забрал все вещи. А мальчишка, кажется, был совсем один не только в участке, но и в своём небольшом мирке: потерянный взгляд, лихорадочный румянец на щеках, поношенная одежда. Он казался и вовсе бездомным, и Гарри вздрогнул от внезапной мысли о том, что, возможно, так оно и есть, а эта гитара – не просто баловство, а его способ зарабатывать на жизнь.

Как и для самого Гарри: разница оставалась лишь в масштабах.

Он тихонько спросил у стоящего рядом констебля, просто чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть догадку, ничего особенного:

– За что его арестовали?

– Нарушение общественного порядка, сэр. Хотя я назвал бы это попрошайничеством.

– Попрошайничеством?

– И бродяжничеством. Мальчик побирался на Трафальгарской площади, сэр.

– Прямо так уж и побирался? С гитарой?

– Едва ли можно назвать его игру музыкой, сэр. Поступали жалобы.

Взглядом Гарри, казалось, можно было прожигать металл.

– Если не ошибаюсь, законы о бедных были упразднены в сорок восьмом году.

– Если позволите, сэр, жалобы на него поступали неоднократно. Пришлось принять меры.

Тем временем двое коллег констебля сдались, оставляя гитару мальчишке и закрывая за ним решётку. Мерлин всё это время молчал, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Гарри пристально смотрел на мальчишку, который, сидя на жёсткой скамейке, настраивал свой нехитрый инструмент.

А потом он начал играть их песню.

Лучше, чем сам Гарри когда-либо смог бы.

Гитара слегка дребезжала, но пальцы так умело сжимали гриф, что резонанс почти не ощущался, и хотя он не пел, казалось, что поёт сам инструмент. Стареющий, хриплый голос опытного певца – вот что это было. Но талант остаётся талантом даже для стареющих исполнителей. Он сыграл ещё пару песен, после чего Мерлин подгадал момент и осторожно тронул Гарри за плечо. Они стояли слишком далеко, чтобы незадачливый музыкант обращал на них внимание, и Гарри вздрогнул, отводя от него взгляд. Он рассеянно посмотрел на друга и кивнул.

Тот спрятал улыбку в уголках губ и тихо проговорил:

– Я всё улажу.

***

Гарри курил, стоя перед входом в участок, когда Мерлин вышел вместе с мальчиком. Тот, увидев Харта, опешил и встал как вкопанный, ошалело моргая. Гарри затоптал окурок и протянул ему руку, представляясь:

– Гарри Харт.

– Чувак, я знаю, кто ты! Чёрт! То есть, извините сэр. Меня зовут Гэри, но можно Эггси.

– Очень приятно, Эггси.

Рукопожатие у Гэри оказалось сильным, а ладонь мозолистой: он явно привык не только играть, но и заниматься более тяжёлым трудом. Хотя кто как не Гарри знал, насколько тяжело потрошить самого себя на сцене перед публикой?

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Девятнадцать… Двадцать будет в ноябре.

«А выглядит на пятнадцать от силы… Недокормыш, где только научился так играть».

– Не желаешь ли ты познакомиться с моими друзьями, которых ты также наверняка знаешь, Эггси?

– Твою мать, конечно хочу!

Гарри на удивление весело отреагировал на его несдержанность. Мальчишка напоминал чем-то Ли – такой же непосредственный и живой.

И, кажется, такой же невезучий.

***

Джеймс смотрел на Эггси с интересом, Перси – со сдержанным недоверием.

Гарри задумчиво созерцал это сватовство, а потом достал свою гитару и протянул мальчику:

– Покажи им, что ты умеешь, а то они так и будут на тебя таращиться.

Эггси помотал головой, глядя на инструмент со священным ужасом в глазах, и любовно погладил гриф собственной труженицы:

– Я на своей покажу.

Харт пожал плечами и опустился на диван.

После первой песни Джеймс вскочил на ноги и зааплодировал, а Перси ухмыльнулся, глядя на брата поверх головы Эггси.

– Чувак, ты то, что нам нужно!

Тот недоверчиво обернулся на Гарри. Он вновь пожал плечами и улыбнулся ободряюще:

– Добро пожаловать в «Kingsman», Эггси. Добро пожаловать.

***

– Вообще-то, он до ужаса похож на тебя, Ли.

– Это хорошо, – устало отозвался Анвин, – я переживал, что ты будешь ждать слишком долго.

– Ты же понимаешь, что мы все ждём тебя. Ходят слухи о грядущей декриминализации отношений между мужчинами. Это значит, что тебя должны будут отпустить, понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Не слишком верю в это, правда, косное мышление наших политиканов… И не только их. Но буду надеяться. Очень хочется познакомиться с этим твоим юным талантом.

– Хочешь, я приведу его сюда? Ты его кумир. Он говорит, что учился, слушая твою игру.

– Нет, Гарри, – рассмеялся Ли. – Пусть видит своего кумира только свободным. Обещаешь не тащить его сюда?

– Обещаю.

***

В конце 1967 года Ли Анвин вышел на свободу.

***

Эггси смущённо топтался рядом с дверью, не зная, куда себя деть. Он всё ещё не привык общаться на равных с остальными, и страшно нервничал в ожидании приезда Ли. Забирать его поехал Гарри – один, так что все остальные просто смотрели за его хаотичными перемещениями по гостиной.

– Эггси, сядь, – не выдержал в конце концов Персиваль.

– Я не могу! Чёрт, я волнуюсь!

– Ли не кусается, – отозвался Джеймс.

– Вдруг я ему не понравлюсь! Я же на время занял его место.

Как ни странно, но именно Персиваль взял негласное шефство над мальчишкой, и, видимо, считал своим священным долгом объяснять ему, что к чему. Надо заметить, что именно Перси со своими гипнотически спокойными интонациями мог сделать это лучше всех.

– Эггси, ты не занимал ничьё место. Нам давно нужен был второй гитарист, пусть Гарри и под страхом смертной казни этого не признает. Ты уже часть семьи, не забывай об этом. К тому же Ли одобрил тебя.

– Но он меня не знает!

– Ему достаточно того, что тебя знает Гарри.

В этот момент в коридоре хлопнула входная дверь. Сначала широким шагом в гостиную прошёл Харт, не потрудившийся даже снять пальто, а за ним, стряхивая мелкий снег с волос, проследовал Ли.

– Боже, наконец-то я дома, – протянул он с мечтательной улыбкой, задирая голову к потолку.

Тишина казалась оглушительной: все ждали того, что произойдёт дальше.

– Наконец-то **мы все** дома, – добавил он, переводя взгляд на Эггси и шагая вперёд.

Тот протянул было руку для рукопожатия и открыл рот, собираясь представиться, но Ли сгрёб его в объятия со словами:

– Чувак, в семье здороваются не так!

Гарри расхохотался, и всё пришло в движение: Ли и Эггси по очереди обнимали все, а когда своеобразный ритуал подошёл к концу, ни у кого уже не осталось сомнений: наконец-то дома действительно оказались все.


End file.
